


Princes of the Universe

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [31]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Here we are, born to be kings.





	Princes of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



> Music is by Queen.

[Princes of the Universe [Thor: Ragnarok]](https://vimeo.com/267046001) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
